How it should be
by kromer
Summary: The sequel to the end of zutara rated for safety. Plz R&R! Katara and Aang realize how things should be.


(A.N. My first avatar fanfic, the end of zutara, was insanely cheesy…so I hope the sequel will be better. Now with separate paragraphs!!!)

Katara wasn't too badly wounded after Aang's moment of sheer hatred, but the burns were extremely noticeable. She decided the first thing she would do when she got back to camp was sew the holes in her clothes and heal the burns. Then she would start trying to make up for her endless betrayal of Aang. The one thing on her mind as she walked back to the camp site was how she would tell Aang that she used Zuko as a prop to lure his feelings out of him. He wouldn't believe her after what she did.

Back at camp Aang was going over the events in the previous half hour over and over in his head, when he saw Katara come out from under the trees between the camp and the shore, and head into her tent. He knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to mend her clothes, heal her wounds, and then act like nothing ever happened. It was what she always did when she was injured at a place where something happened she doesn't want to talk about. Aang knew exactly what she didn't want to talk about, and he grinned at the thought of Zuko's lifeless body on the shore.

Sokka was too busy cleaning his weapons to notice his sister had just returned from an hour long trip to the beach with severe burns on her. When he had finished sharpening his blades, he decided to test them on dinner, and walked into the woods. Aang was glad he was alone at camp with Katara, it meant he could bring back memories that were supposed to be painful. Little did he know, Katara was glad they were alone too, because it meant she could fess up. She exited her tent and sat next to Aang.

"How are you, Aang?" she asked, obviously not fazed by the evil glare and smirk on his face. "I'm fine, you?" he replied, trying not to sound too evil. She smiled and looked him in the eye. "Aang, about Zuko…" she began, but stopped seeing the evil expression on his face turn to one of someone who was betrayed, beaten, and tossed aside by the one person he could trust. Katara hated this look even more than the evil one. "What about the corpse?" asked Aang. He didn't sound like himself, he sounded…like Zuko almost. Katara was taken aback by this sudden hate in his voice, though she suspected it had always been there when Zuko entered the conversation.

"Well, you see, I only used him to…well…make you…" Katara tried to tell him, but she was afraid if he would laugh and say the words she wanted to hear, or not believe her, think she was lying, and ruin any chance of their relationship. "Jealous?" Aang cut into her thoughts. "What?" Katara asked, still in her conflicting daze. "You used Zuko to make me jealous? It's a classic excuse when you're caught with someone other than the guy who likes you." he said again. Katara grinned, he had just told her what she wanted to hear.

"Actually," she began again, "I used Zuko to try and make you tell me how you felt about me, and seeing as how you just did…" Aang blushed and looked away. Katara cupped her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression." she whispered, lowering her head to his. "Me too." whispered Aang, raising his head up to hers. They met in the middle, each of their first REAL kisses. When they broke away, they were grinning at each other. Katara pulled her hand off Aang's chin and watched the fire. They sat their for the rest of the evening until Sokka returned to camp with an armload of fresh meat.

They cooked and ate dinner (Aang of course had fruit and berries he had gathered) and then went to their respective tents. When they heard Sokka snoring soundly, they snuck out into the woods, and Katara fulfilled Aang's one true wish. She held him and kissed him and whispered sweet things in his ear like he had seen her do to Zuko, which apparently then the whispers were "I think he's watching, let's talk about running away and maybe he'll jump out and admit his feelings." But now it was real. Katara whispered her loving words in Aang's ear, and they held each other until dawn when they headed back to camp. They were both pleased with the way things turned out, and Aang never did give a second thought about Zuko. Katara, however, thought of giving him her thanks for helping her get Aang to admit his feelings. She decided against it when she thought how many times he had wronged them. Aang and Katara didn't even show up personally to spit on Zuko's grave.

Little did they know their newfound love might soon be in jeopardy. End of chapter 1

(A.N. Please R&R! I think it turned out better than the end of zutara, but only you can decide if you want another chapter! I need your words of wisdom! Just tell me what you thought…)


End file.
